Harry Potter and the New Girl
by gonnabeastarr
Summary: A new girl shows up at Hogwarts and all the guys are going crazy, especially Ron. But, Harry cant help but feel a little...
1. New Meetings

**Panting, Harry ran through the courtyard. If he were late to McGonagall's class again, she would have his head, literally. Passing past several of his friends, whom Harry barely noticed, he felt a twang of compassion for Hermione. She had so few friends because of her focus on class, and now understood why.**

**Cutting across the middle someone tapped his shoulder.**

"**Excuse me, could you tell me where to find Professor McGonagall's class?" Said a rather nervous female voice. "It's my first day."**

**_First year_, he thought, but when he turned around, the surprise was his. Not only was this girl not a first year, she was a sixth year like Harry. With Gryffindor robes on. **

"**Yeah, sure, that's where I'm headed. You can follow me." Harry replied, a little baffled. **

**He thought she was very pretty. She had dark brown hair, only a little lighter than Harry's black hair and it was pulled back into a half ponytail. Her eyes were her best feature. They were light brown, speckled with deep green. She was shorter than Harry but only by a bit. She was wearing a pendant with a moon on it and her lips were covered with a little clear gloss.**

**They began to walk and Harry inquired why it was her first day.**

"**I transferred here from Golden Broomstick Academy. It was a great school and everything but my mother's job sent her here. My name is Michele Charles, by the way."**

"**Mine's Harry, Harry Potter." _Here we go _he thought, _now is when she checks to see if have the scar_. But to his surprise she did not. He wondered if she even knew who he was. **

**For the first time since Harry had seen her, he noticed the people around him. They all seemed to be staring at them, or at Michele, rather. She seemed somewhat tense so Harry put his hand on her shoulder. "You shouldn't be nervous." She turned and looked at him. Her eyes searched his and Harry had to catch his breath. **

"**I know who you are. People talk about you all the time, especially my mother. You don't seem very different than any other person I have ever met. Not to downgrade you of course, I mean you just seem...well, normal." She finally looked away.**

**Harry could not believe his ears. No one, not even Ron or Hermione had ever said that to him. She took him for what he was, a person. He turned to say thank you when he realized they had reached the classroom. He opened the door for her and she looked back at him as if to say thanks. Then, turned on her heel and went to Professor McGonagall's desk. **

**Harry took his normal seat next to Ron. Ron chose to speak first.**

"**Who is _that_?" he questioned. But Professor McGonagall spoke before him. She cleared her throat.**

"**Class, we have a new student. Please, give her your full attention." With that, she turned to Michele and let her address the class.**

"**Um...hi. My name is Michele Charles and I just transferred here from Golden Broomstick Academy-"**

**With that Hermione's hand shot straight into the air. The compassion Harry had felt for her jus a few minutes ago completely disappeared and was replaced with pure embarrassment. Michele seemed to feel the same way. **

**Blushing she answered. "Um...yes? You have question?"**

**Hermione countered. "Yes, I do. You say you went to GBA, isn't that in the States? And if I'm correct, why would you transfer here."**

**Michele seemed a little uneasy, but answered regardless. "Well, yes, you are right...GBA is in America, but my mother's job took us here." Eager to sit down she asked if there were any more questions. Someone in the back of the room asked what her mother did for a living.**

"**Well, my mother...um well works in muggle control..." and she trailed off. Then Ron chimed in.**

"**What does your father do?" It seemed that when Ron said these words someone had stabbed Michele. Yet, she still replied to his question.**

"**He...um was here during the dark times and...was killed by a Death Eater." She looked to Professor McGonagll as if to ask if she could sit. Professor McGonagall nodded and said, "Take the seat next to Ron, dear." Pointing him out to her. **

**Michele proceeded to settle herself into the seat between Ron and Hermione. They were supposed to be transfiguring books into videos, but Ron had his own agenda. By the end of class he had found out everything there was to know about this girl. He had asked her if she wanted to sit with them at lunch but she refused.**

"**I've missed a lot and I really need to catch up on things. My teachers are being nice enough, I don't want to mess up already, but thank you." She touched his shoulder and left to go to the dormitory. Ron went to catch up with Harry and Hermione. **

"**She's really great you guys...She knows all this really cool stuff and loves quidditch. Plus she's pretty, really pretty. I like her a lot." Ron babbled on.**

**Sounding quite stung, Hermione said. "Then why don't you ask her to go out with you, on a date."**

**Ron-as if hit by a wonderful idea- stood up so quickly he knocked over his pumpkin juice. "You know what? I think I will!" And with that, he left the Great Hall headed for the Gryffindor common room. **

**Although Harry knew it was wrong, he kind of hoped that she turned him down. But he had nothing to worry about just yet. Meanwhile, Hermione had been muttering bitterly under her breath. Harry had a feeling that it was about Ron, but he said nothing. **

**He was wondering about Michele. Maybe that's why she understood so well, because she was in a similar situation. But you see, Ron was wrong...she wasn't great, she was amazing. And she wasn't pretty, she was beautiful, no, gorgeous. He hadn't ever felt this way before, not even about Cho. Regardless of what happened with Ron, he would be happy for him, or at least pretend to be.**

**Hermione's muttering had increasingly become louder so he decided to question it.**

"**Hermione...what's the matter? You've been muttering ever since Ron left. Is there something wrong? You can tell me."**

**Hermione seemed rather surprised that Harry realized she was mumbling. "Huh? Oh me? Nothing I was just mumbling about why that girl transferred here from GBA. It's supposed to be the best magic school out there. Even better than Hogwarts."**

**Harry knew that this wasn't why she had been mumbling but nothing else was said about it. Lunch was over and he needed to get back to the common room.**


	2. New FEelings stirring

**Harry was in front of the Fat Lady's portrait when someone came running out and knocked him over. Only then did Harry see that it was Ron.**

"**Sorry mate." He said, helping Harry to his feet again. "Guess what? She said yes!!"**

**As they proceeded into the common room, Ron told him what had happened. **

"**I walked into the common room and there were two other guys there, talking to her. I think they were trying to ask her out, though I didn't hear what they were saying. But I didn't get discouraged. After the two guys left, I went up to her and asked her what she was doing and if she needed any help. So we started talking and I just sort of, said it. She kind of looked at me for a moment, and I thought she was going to turn me down, but she didn't!! She said, 'I'd love to.' Oh I'm so excited!"**

**Harry didn't know what to say. He couldn't think of anything, so he said, "Did you tell Hermione?" Though he didn't really care about the answer.**

"**Yeah, she bloody well muttered her head off! What's gotten into her?" **

"**I dunno." Harry didn't know, nor cared. He just kept thinking about Michele and her gorgeous brown eyes. **

"**Hey, guess what else." Ron said, suddenly excited again.**

"**What?" Harry replied, really very uninterested.**

"**Since there's an open spot on the quidditch team, Michele is going to try out for Chaser!! Isn't this great? She's really good I'm sure she'll get the spot. We'll all be on the team together!" Ron exclaimed. Harry had been re-instated to the quidditch team and there was only one chaser spot left since Ginny moved from seeker to chaser. **

"**There's only one thing," Ron said. "McGonagall gave me extra homework so I can't practice with her today. She says she hasn't flown in a while so I was hoping-" Ron stopped short. Michele was approaching. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and he slipped his arm around her waist. "I was just about to ask Harry if he could to practice with you today."**

**Ron looked so happy; Harry didn't know what to say. Michele chimed in.**

"**I really haven't flown in a while so I was hoping I could get some practice in. And since Ron has extra homework-" Michele just looked at him and said, "Please?" **

**Harry didn't remember saying yes. He remembered looking into her eyes and then, there he was, standing at the quidditch pitch, waiting for her to meet him. When she finally came down, she was in normal clothes. She was wearing a fitted deep brown shirt and jeans. She was holding her broomstick behind her back. **

"**My broom isn't very...well...new." She said quite embarrassed.**

**Harry suddenly became very aware of the fact that he had a Firebolt. The second he tried to conceal it, Michele noticed that he had it. **

"**You have a Firebolt? Now I'm really embarrassed of my broom!" She blushed. **

"**Oh come on," Harry said, trying to sound calm. "Your broom can't be that _bad_. Let's see it then." With that he touched her arm and persuaded her to show him the broom. And then she revealed a Nimbus 2000. Michele blushed again as Harry gasped.**

"**I told you it was an old broom." She said.**

"**No, it's not that. Not that at all." Harry said, trying to formulate something to say in his head. **

**Simultaneously, they said, "Do you mind if-" They cut each other of. Harry went first. "You see my first broom was a nimbus 2000, and it was destroyed during my third year, I really loved that broom, I'd give anything to ride one, again. Do you mind?" Harry asked.**

"**Only if I can try your Firebolt!" Michele exclaimed rather excitedly. A minute later, they were both in the air riding each other's broom. Michele's hair was tied back in a neat ponytail so her eyes were extremely bright. **

**Harry was delighted to be back on a Nimbus 2000, though he wouldn't give up his Firebolt for the world. Michele's broom was in excellent condition, considering how old it was.**

**Harry quickly zoomed around the top of the stadium. Though he soon noticed that, while he was having no trouble with Michele's broom, she was having quite a time with his. He quickly moved over to her.**

"**You're trying to hard...a Firebolt isn't that hard to control. Relax." He said to her. He didn't she her face, because he was flying behind her, but he knew from her posture that she had relaxed. Her flying had become better and Harry could see that she was a natural. **

**They flew for about a half hour before they switched their brooms again. Now that they were warmed up, Harry could see that she was very good. She was really fast and probably wouldn't have been half bad as a seeker. They practiced until it was dark out. As they were walking back to the school, Michele shivered. Harry couldn't help his urge, and pulled her close to him and put his arms around her. She didn't resist him either. They walked like that until they got back to the school. When they finally did reach the gates to the school, Harry (with a heavy heart) pulled away but still kept and arm around her shoulders. They were walking through the corridor when Harry spotted Malfoy.**

"**Well, look what we have here." He said maliciously. "You must be new because I know I would have remembered your face." He said to Michele. Was he flirting with her? Malfoy continued. "So, I'm going to let you in on a little secret. You don't want to hanging around with scum like Potter here."**

"**I'm sorry, but I know Harry, and he's very nice. And I don't believe I caught your name." Michele countered. **

"**My name's Draco, Draco Malfoy." He said, still flirting. Michele looked shocked at the sound of his name.**

"**Excuse me, but are you in anyway related to Lucius Malfoy?" **

**Malfoy seemed a little astonished but answered. "Yes, he's my father." **

**Michele suddenly turned to Harry, mumbled, "I've got to go." And left. **

**Harry hurried and followed after her. He wondered why she had left so suddenly. She was walking very quickly but he had caught her on the stairs. He touched her arm and she spun around.**

**There were tears streaming down her face. Harry wasn't thinking and quickly embraced her.**

"**What's wrong?" He breathed tenderly in her ear. Yet, she was to upset to speak, she was trembling in his arms. He realized that people were staring at them, so he started to walk her towards the common room. The second the Fat Lady's portrait swung open, Michele ran through common room to the girl's dormitory and that was the last Harry saw her that night.**

"**Harry! What happened? What's that matter with Michele?" Ron asked Harry, extremely concerned. **

"**I dunno." Harry replied honestly. Malfoy said something to her and then she asked him something...I dunno. She just got really upset. Maybe we should just give her space."**

"**I'll try to talk to her later." Replied Ron. "So, how was she, flying and all?" **

"**She was fabulous, I couldn't believe how good she was! She's definitely going to make Chaser." Harry replied.**

"**Good. Are you sure she's going to be ok?" **

"**I'm not sure but what else can we do?" And not another word was said.**

**That night, lying in bed, Harry couldn't sleep. He wondered why she had gotten so upset. Since he couldn't sleep, he decided to sit in the common room. When he went into the common room, he found that he wasn't the only one that couldn't sleep. Michele was sitting in one of the best chairs by the fire looking at something, rather like a picture. She tried to conceal it when she saw Harry, but he asked her not to.**

"**Michele, I don't know what happened today, but I would like to. There are a lot of people you could tell, a lot of people care about you. Ron cares about you," He paused and took a deep breath, "I-I care about you."**

**Michele gave him a small smile for a moment, then asked him to sit down. Michele was small so they could fit in the same chair. **

"**This is a picture of my dad." She said softly. "I was only a year old when he died, so I don't remember him much...I don't really remember him at all." She sniffled. "But I guess I don't have any right, I mean you don't have any parents. Do you remember them?" She said, looking deeply into his eyes.**

"**No," Harry said honestly. "I don't." Then Harry told her something that no one else knew, except for Ron, his family, and Hermione. "In my third year, I met my god father though," Harry paused for a moment contemplating whether or not he should tell her. "He died at the end of last year." He said nervously, hoping that she wouldn't ask his name. He was denied that hope.**

"**What was his name?" She asked breathlessly.**

**Harry paused, un-aware that Michele was looking at him. He spoke when she cleared her throat. **

"**His name? Umm...his name was..." Harry paused again, but finally told her. "His name was Sirus Black." He waited for her to gasp but she didn't.**

"**Sirus Black? Isn't that the man that was supposed to be Voldemorts' right hand man? She said, quite calmly.**

"**Yeah, but he wasn't-" He stopped as he realized something. "You said Voldemort...you said his name." She didn't flinch at the sound of Voldemort.**

"**Yes, I find it silly to fear a name...but you said it too I thought that after everything that had happened to you, you would...well I dunno. You're different from what I expected." She smiled and Harry's heart melted.**

"**Okay," He laughed. "I answered your question, now you answer mine. Why did you get so upset today?" He asked tenderly.**

**She paused, took a deep breath, turned from Harry, and then spoke. "My father, was killed by a Death Eater...it just so happens that, that Death Eater...was Lucius Malfoy. Though they never had enough evidence to convict him. No one believed me or my mother."**

**She finally looked back at him. There was a single tear running down her cheek. Harry cupped his hand under her chin and wiped the tear with his thumb. Her eyes were bright with tears. Harry hugged her and pressed his cheek against hers.**

"**I believe you." He whispered in her ear. **

"**Thank you." She whispered back. She touched the back of Harry's neck and he felt a shiver go through his body. Then he remembered Ron. **

**He pulled away. "You should tell Ron."**

"**I don't know if he'd understand." She replied, a little shaken. Harry was a little shaken too.**

"**He'll understand, he has to, he's your...your boyfriend." Harry said painfully. Michele yawned. "You should go to bed, you have to be well rested for Quidditch tryouts tomorrow." **

"**No, I cant sleep...I'm going to stay down here a bit longer." She said reassuring him that she'd be fine.**

"**I'll stay, and keep you company. You shouldn't be down here alone." He replied smiling, not wanting to leave her. **

**He put his arm around her shoulders. With a small sigh she nestled her head into his chest. Harry felt his heart leap. Was it wrong that Harry had a crush on the girl his best friend was dating? Something occurred to Harry at that moment. He didn't have a crush on her...he loved her. Harry gasped at this revelation and realized that Michele had fallen asleep in his arms. He brushed a piece of hair out of her face, and before he could stop himself, he gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. **

**Thanks for reading my fic!!! Chapter 3 is on the way! **


	3. Revelations

**Note to readers: I know that things move a little fast in my fic but it has to be that way...you'll see really soon. And the romance will tone down a bit become more like a Harry Potter book really soon. Promise!!**

**The next morning he awoke to Michele speaking softly into his ear. "Harry, Harry wake up. We fell asleep down here. The Quidditch tryouts start in fifteen minutes, Katie will have your head if you're not there." After Angelina graduated, Katie Bell became the new Quidditch captain.**

**Harry shot up from the chair. Michele looked rather concerned. She sat down next to him and touched his arm. "Are you OK?" She asked tenderly.**

**He was breathing very heavily and Michele was looking at him, concern evident in her eyes.**

"**Yeah I'm fine, I didn't realize it was so late. I have to go get ready." He said in a hurry as he rushed up to the boys' dormitory. He looked back at her when he was on the steps. She was looking back at him; she smiled meekly, and then went to get her broomstick.**

**Fifteen minutes later he was on the Quidditch Pitch, surrounded by Ron and other members of the team. He saw Michele among four other hopefuls, all of which looked much younger than her. **

**She was the last to go. Everyone on the team was looking forward to her tryout, Ron had informed them how _wonderful_ she was. **

**Truth was...by the end of the tryout everyone thought she was wonderful too. She had done fabulously and was picked almost instantly. She had left the pitch looking rather nervous, but Harry gave her a reassuring smile. Then he joined the rest of the team to make a decision.**

"**I think we should put Michele Charles on the team!" Ron yelled stupidly.**

"**That's only because she's your girlfriend!" Ginny said laughing. "But she was really good. I think so too."**

**Harry chimed in. "I think so too!"**

**Everyone agreed that Michele was the one that should be on the team. Katie wanted to be the one to tell her, since she was captain, but Ron begged her to let him do it. When Katie finally gave in, Ron and Harry rushed to the common room. When they walked in, Michele was waiting for them. She rushed to Ron but was looking at Harry.**

"**So, did I make it?" She asked anxiously. She was really nervous, he could tell.**

"**You made it!" Ron shouted. Michele screamed a little bit and Ron scooped her into his arms. He twirled her around for a bit, then put her back down and kissed her. Harry's mouth fell open. He hadn't expected to see Ron kiss her, especially as passionately as he did. When they finally did stop, Michele looked as shocked as Harry had. Ron was hugging her now, but Michele's gaze never left Harry, who realized that his mouth was still open a little to late. Harry couldn't stand to watch anymore and started to walk away. He felt a twang of guilt and turned back.**

"**Good job, Michele, you earned your spot." Was all that Harry could manage to choke out. But before he could leave again, Michele gave him a quick embrace and whispered, "Thank you." She let him go and walked back to Ron.**

"**Don't forget we have practice tonight at five!" Harry called after them as he watched them leave.**

**Harry went to catch up with Hermione. He found her in the same chair he had found Michele in last night. Harry sighed as he sat down.**

"**How'd Quidditch tryouts go?" Hermione asked without looking up from her book.**

"**Michele made the team." Harry mumbled. Hermione looked at him and said, "You're not happy?"**

"**Why would I be?" Harry asked suspiciously. "I mean, she's good but I think she..." Harry trailed of and without thinking said, "Is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."**

"**What was that?" Hermione said, fully aware of what he had said. **

"**Nothing...I didn't say anything. I mean- I was talking about...never mind! You wouldn't understand." Harry finally decided to say. He had the feeling that Hermione didn't believe him. She just shook her head and returned to her book. **

**Harry had to get away from all thoughts of Michele. But it seemed that everyone he talked to knew about her. But he had no clue what kind of an impact she would have until potions, two weeks from then.**

**They were making a Dream Enducer potion. Neville, as usual, was not doing well. The potion was supposed to have a light purple smoke coming from it, but Neville's smoke was dark green.**

"**Mr. Longbottom, can you tell me what you did wrong?" Snape asked slyly. **

**Neville turned white. Everyone in the class knew that Snape was what Neville feared most. **

"**Of course you don't know." Snape continued. "Can any one _else _tell me what he did wrong?" **

**Michele's hand shot into the air, in a surprising Hermione like fashion. Even more surprising was the fact that, Hermione's hand didn't.**

"**Very well," Snape started. "Ms. Charles, what happened to this potion?" **

"**Well it was a mistake anyone could have made, He didn't chop the grasshopper skin fine enough." She said very eloquently.**

"**That's correct," Snape said, quite astonished. "Ten points to Gyffindor."**

**The rest of the class was astonished as well. Snape _never_ gave points to Gyffindor. Harry's mouth fell open again, as did Ron's. **

"**Boy's, you're drooling." Hermione said to them.**

**After class, Michele seemed to be the center of attention. Everyone seemed to want to talk to her. **

"**Guys, do you think you can back off for a little while." She asked a group of guys that had surrounded her. As they obliged, Michele went to seek out Harry and Ron. She found them in the Great Hall, eating lunch.**

"**Can you believe those people?" She asked them, sitting down. "It's like they've never heard anyone answer a question correctly before." **

"**It's not that," Ron answered stupidly. "They've never seen Snape give house points to anyone except Slytherin, its never happened before. Only for you." He said gazing into her eyes.**

**Harry saw that she was a little uneasy. She'd been uneasy around him ever since that night when they talked about her father. He had the feeling that she still hadn't told Ron. **

**Harry didn't see her again that day until Quidditch practice. Ron was so distracted, watching her fly, that Katie made him stay after and practice with Ginny.**

"**Ron! You've been flying horribly ever since she joined the team, if you don't shape up, _you_ are going to be the one off." Katie had screamed at him only moments before. **

**Harry was walking back to the school when Michele called his name. **

"**Why didn't you wait for me?" She asked breathlessly.**

"**I didn't know you wanted me to." He answered. Harry couldn't have any more feelings for her...she was his best friends girl friend. **

"**Listen...I'm having some trouble with my Charms homework, could you help me?" She asked him innocently. **

"**You should ask Hermione...she's the smart one." He answered.**

"**I'd really like your help, Harry. Please?" She stopped and looked at him.**

**He finally gave in and said yes. **

**They were the last ones left in the common room that night. Michele finally opened up to Harry. They were talking and laughing about nothing what-so-ever. **

**Suddenly the laughter stopped. She turned and looked into his eyes, as if they were searching for something. Then, for the first time, her eyes moved to his scar. She took her index finger and traced the scar on his forehead. **

"**Does it hurt?" She breathed. Harry felt like he was going to explode.**

"**Sometimes...but not now." He took her hand into his. She was getting closer and Harry could take it no longer. He loved her and he needed her to know.**

**Their lips found each other's. At first, the kiss was timid, even friendly. Then, it blossomed, it was deep and passionate. Harry tasted delight and felt like he was floating on air. He moved his hand to the back of her neck; not wanting to ever let her go. Then, just as his hand had moved, she moved hers. He knew that she was enjoying this as much as he was. But then, she wrenched away from him.**

"**Ron!!" She said suddenly and breathlessly.**

"**He's not here." Harry replied, taking her hands into his. **

"**But that's the point. Harry," She said looking away. "He's _your _best friend and he's my _boyfriend_. We cant do this." **

**Harry didn't want to listen to this. She was meant for him...he knew it. He pulled her face back to face him. He dared to say the words he denied a week ago.**

"**I love you, Michele. Please, please tell me you've felt something. I know you have." Harry searched her face. She hands were trembling.**

"**I...I...well." She said. Then out of no where kissed Harry again. She pulled away and countered. "There's your answer."**

**Harry leaned in. He wanted kiss her again but she turned away. **

"**Harry, not now, not here." There were signs of tears in her eyes but she was serious. "I don't understand why, but you and Ron, I mean...it was my first day here, at a new school. I needed someone to help me, and Ron was there, he seemed nice enough. Harry, if I'd known...if Ron had waited..." She trailed off.**

**Harry understood and for the first time that night, Harry did think of Ron. He couldn't do this...not to him. But he couldn't ignore his feelings for Michele either.**

"**I know...and I don't want to hurt him either. I'll think of something."**

"**No Harry, eventually someone is going to get hurt. I don't think that we should try anything. In fact, I don't think we should see each other...anymore." She was crying by now. **

**Harry's mouth fell open when she said those words. She couldn't..._he_ couldn't. She started to walk away, he tried to stop her but failed. As Harry watched her walk away, and felt as though his heart had been ripped in two. Why did this need to be so hard? **

**Harry and Michele went for over two months without so much as a hello. Sometimes Harry caught her staring at him but those moments were fleeting. Ron noticed that she was being different too. She didn't show up at meal times and was becoming increasingly thinner. He had enlisted Hermione for help. There was a Hogsmade trip the following week and Hermione was going to talk to her then. **

"**So its set then." Ron confirmed that morning. Harry could see tiny bits of doubt in his eyes. **

"**Yes, for the tenth time." Hermione said. "I'll her you guys are going to meet her in Three Broomsticks, and I'll ask her what's going on, since she wont tell either of you."**

**Harry knew the plan backwards and forwards. He hoped that Hermione wouldn't fail. Michele wasn't even speaking to Ron now, so he was getting suspicious. Sitting in the Three Broomsticks, Harry prayed everything was going ok.**

**"So, what's going on with you?" Hermione said, hoping that she wouldn't mess up.**

"**Nothing, just the same." Michele replied absent-mindedly.**

"**You don't sound the same. Look, everyone has said it. Something is wrong. Ron knows, Harry knows, and I know." Hermione continued. **

"**No one knows. No one cares." She countered. Not looking at Hermione.**

"**Oh stop with the self pity act! You've got everything I've ever wanted! You've gotten respect from teachers! You've even gotten the boy I wanted!! You've _even_ got Ron!!" Hermione said bitterly. Michele gasped as she realized something.**

"**You love Ron!" She said. **

"**Of course you prat! How could you not know!" Hermione screeched, then gasped when she realized what she had said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that...what I said...about you."**

"**It's ok," She laughed. "I've been called worse." Then she gasped. She turned to Hermione and grabbed her. Hermione looked a little scared but didn't move.**

"**W-What?" Hermione stammered.**

"**Listen Hermione, I need you to help me with something." She replied, her eyes glimmering with slyness. "You came out here to find out what's wrong with me right?"**

"**Right," Hermione continued. "But what does me having a crush on Ron have to do with..." She trailed off. **

"**Hermione...can you keep a secret?" Hermione nodded. "Then I'll tell you. Two months ago, I...well...I kissed Harry. I love him and...well...he loves me too. At least, he used to. We didn't want to hurt Ron so I broke it off. That's why I've been so upset. You can help me...Harry...us." Michele finally decided on.**

"**But how can _I _help?" Hermione questioned, unsure.**

"**This might be a little difficult but...I need you to tell him how you've felt about him." Hermione made a noise somewhere between a gasp and a snort. "I thought you might feel this way. But please, just do it." **

**Hermione thought about it for a moment then looked back at Michele, sighed and said, "I assume you have a plan?" Michele smiled at her and the proceeded to walk to the Three Broomsticks as she told her what to do.**

**Back in the restaurant, Ron and Harry waited anxiously. Harry knew what was on Michele's mind...or at least...he thought he did. When Hermione and Michele walked in the door...Michele didn't look depressed. In fact, see looked radiant. She nudged Hermione who spoke.**

"**Ron, do you mind coming with me? I need to buy Christmas presents." Was she...nervous?**

"**Why can't you take Harry?" Ron asked rather smugly.**

"**Because the present is for him." She said quietly. Ron got the message and winked at her. He walked to her and kissed Michele on the top her head then left. Harry felt rather awkward sitting alone with Michele. She came and sat next to him, then kissed him on the cheek. She laughed at Harry who looked rather startled.**

"**What happened? Are you ok?" Harry asked bewildered.**

"**I talked to Hermione, she's going to help." She smiled. Harry still wasn't convinced.**

"**How?" He asked not sure what to say.**

"**You'll see." Was the only response he got from her.**

**Hermione was nervous, more nervous than she had ever been. She had done everything Michele had wanted her to do so far, but she didn't know if Michele's plan was going to work. What happened once she was done?**

**Ron looked good, she thought. His red hair was a little tousled by the breeze that day. His eyes were shinning brightly. Hermione wished she could just be done with it. But Michele had said to wait for the perfect moment.**

"**So what do you want to get him?" Ron asked turning to her.**

**That was it...that was the moment Michele told her to wait for. Just as he turned, Hermione (shaking horribly) threw her arms around Ron, and kissed him. She had expected Ron to pull away but he didn't. in fact, he seemed to be enjoying it. When they finally did stop, Ron looked at Hermione with awe.**

"**Wow! You can really kiss!" He said astonished. She just replied with a smile. She couldn't believe what he had said to her, and what she had done. She felt bad that she had been bitter at Michele for so long because she didn't have enough courage to kiss him.**

"**What about Michele?" He finally realized. Boy did Michele know Ron, she thought.**

"**She knows," Hermione said. "She was the one that encouraged me to do it. She said that she could tell that I had a crush on you and you talked about me so often that you wouldn't object to me either." **

"**Well, I better go back and break it off." He said. "You think she'll have trouble finding someone new?" **

"**I don't think so." Hermione said. Ron grabbed her around the waist as they walked back. She blushed heavily and realized she owed Michele a HUGE thank you.**

**When they finally reached the Three Broomsticks, Ron asked Michele to step outside. Harry could see them talking through the window. Ron said something then Michele said something, and Ron laughed. He saw them hug and walk back inside. Instead of sitting next to Michele, he sat next to Hermione and put his arm around her. Then Harry leaned over to Michele, who had settle down beside him. **

"**What's going on?" He whispered slyly. **

**Michele turned to him and simply said, "Wait for it."**

**It was Ron's turn to speak. He turned to Hermione, who blushed, and said, "Umm...me and Hermione...we're going out, as boyfriend and girlfriend." **

**Michele clapped, Harry gasped and Ron was still staring at Hermione. **


End file.
